


A Mask Tells Us More Than a Face

by NoahRose27



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Venetian Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: David is headed to a Halloween party at Mutt's barn and decides he needs to find a costume and maybe even a new date. Enter Bumpkin and some confusion.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Jake (Schitt's Creek)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 56
Collections: Schitt's Creek Trick Or Treat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCTrickOrTreat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCTrickOrTreat) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> David agrees to an anonymous date at a Halloween party. He's told the person will be wearing (some sort of masked costume?). He ends up finding a person with that kind of mask and they hit it off and have fun. Turns out it's Patrick in the mask, but later - at the end of the night (or next day?), David gets a text from his anonymous date apologizing for standing him up. So it's a happy accident he meets PBrew.
> 
> Thanks to whomever prompted this! It's been sitting in my brain for two months! Thanks to my beta friend who knows who she is... 
> 
> Title from an Oscar Wilde quote.

“Hey Girl, Hey. Um, so can you tell me more about this Halloween party being hosted in a barn?” asked David as he walked into the motel lobby.

Stevie didn’t look up from her solitaire game. “It’s a party. For Halloween. In Mutt’s barn. What else is there to know?”

“Mmm. Thank you for those elaborate details. Do we think there’s a certain aesthetic for this party? Black tie barn chic? Hay bale casual? Or perhaps lumberjack formal?” 

“David. It’s a costume party. You wear a costume.”

“See. This is specifically what I meant when I asked, ‘Can you tell me more…’” commented David. “So, you are telling me that I need to spend my evening in a drafty old barn whilst also dressed up in a costume. Ugh. Well, I’m sure it won’t be like the parties around the West Village.”

“It’s not for a couple of weeks. Why are you worrying about this now?”

“Stevie. I need to mood board this and plan. Where would one even find Venetian masks around these parts?”

“Venetian masks? David. You are in Schitt’s Creek. You could dress up as Barney and you’d fit in just fine. There’s a costume store in Elmdale. I’ll take you when I get off work in two hours.”

David began to type in his phone. “I don’t know Barney. Is he a musician? How do I mood board this if I don’t know Barney. WAIT, ARE YOU SAYING I’M A LARGE PURPLE DINOSAUR?”

Stevie just cackled. “Be in my car in two hours with or without your mood board, David.”

David grinned. “What are you going to dress up as, Stevie? A troll? Perhaps an ugly witch? A large predatory albatross who attacks innocent people with her sarcasm?”

Stevie just waved her arms up and down her body. “This.”

“A sad front desk clerk of a roadside motel? A crusty old lumberjack?”

Stevie held up her middle finger, “Best wishes.”

“Warmest Regards,” responded David as he left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

David plugged his phone into the auxiliary cord and hit play on his Halloween playlist. “I just figured this might help me get in the mood for the shopping event,” he explained giving a little shoulder shimmy.

“Ah. Yes, hearing the Monster Mash always makes me think ‘costume shopping for Venetian masks in Elmdale’,” Stevie deadpanned. “And since when did you buy an aux cord for my car?”

“Well, this death trap doesn’t have the greatest reception to radio nor does the local radio have such a curated playlist as I can provide. Really, it’s a service to us all.”

Stevie just rolled her eyes as David continued to dance.

“So… for this party. I’m assuming as a regular attendee, you might have some more of the salacious details. Do we think we’ll find some randoms at said party?” asked David.

Stevie glanced over. “Well, we could, if you want. You’ll know most people at the party, including Roland.”

“Ew. Why would you bring up Roland when we are talking about finding randoms?”

“As I was saying,  _ you _ could find a random. I happen to be attending the party with a friend.”

David smirked, “Oh, really…. How fun! Who is this friend? Do I know him?”

“Maybe? I’m not sure. But look, we’re here!”

They hopped out of the car and headed into the costume store. “Stevie!? You are leaving me to be a third wheel at a costume party in a barn and you won’t even tell me who? What am I supposed to do?”

“What’s the big deal? I’ll meet my date at the party, so we can go in together. Then you can focus your energy on finding yourself some fun.”

David sighed. “Fine. But I’m not happy about this. It’s like I’m a weird pervert walking around some botanical garden staring at cherry blossoms by myself.”

“That was oddly specific.”

“Anyways, do you want me to help you find a costume first or should we be looking at one for me?”

“I told you I already have my costume planned.”

“Stevie, you cannot be serious that you are just going to wear…  _ this _ ,” said David as he waved his hands around Stevie.

Stevie turned and gave David a glare. “Do you want to expand on ‘ _ this _ ’?”

“Well, I do. I’ve been meaning to discuss this with you for a while now. First, let’s start…”

“David. We are NOT discussing my clothes. Let’s go find your costume, Barney.” David just huffed and walked away.

David wandered up and down the aisles with Stevie in tow while commenting on each costume. “Why does every single costume need to have a ‘sexy’ version? I mean, what is a ‘sexy deer hunter’ or a ‘sexy robber’? This is ridiculous. Where are the Venetian masks?”

Stevie rolled her eyes, “I’ll go look over this way and you go over there.”

David explored a few more aisles before realizing someone was asking him a question. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but did I hear you asking about a Venetian mask? I saw these and thought they were pretty similar,” said a man with close-cropped brown hair and warm whiskey-colored eyes smiling up at David. 

David looked a little surprised. “Um. Well, thank you. Those actually look very much like they could pass as a Venetian mask.”

“No problem. I’m happy to help.” He held out his hand, “I’m Patrick.”

David shook Patrick’s very soft, but strong hand and noticed an immediate zing. “Hi. I’m David. It’s nice to meet you, Patrick. Do you work here?”

“Ha! No, I am also looking for a costume. I didn’t mean to listen to your conversation, but I overheard you and just happened to be standing here.”

“Well, I think that I can forgive you for listening since you helped me bring my costume vision to life.”

“Your costume vision. Hm, I see. I would assume maybe your vision would come alive with this mask?” said Patrick as he pulled a black and white mask from a peg hook.

“Why would you think of this mask for me?” asked David as he took it from Patrick. He traced his fingers around the eyes of the mask that were each highlighted with small crystals.

Patrick smiled and put his hands on his hips. “Well, David, in looking at how you are dressed right now, I would assume that you have a very sophisticated palette and would prefer a monochromatic look. Did I get that wrong?”

“No. You are actually very correct. It’s rude of me to have assumed, but…”

“Oh, let me guess? My blue button up and denim doesn’t scream that I know anything about fashion? Don’t worry. I don’t. But I do like to think that I'm very observant when it comes to extremely handsome men.”

David’s face pulled into a side smile while he stammered a bit. “Um, thank you. That was a very nice compliment. And, just so you know, that blue button up and those Old Navy jeans are somehow working very well for you.”

Patrick scoffed, “David, these aren’t from Old Navy. They are from the Gap.”

They both smiled and ducked their heads. “Hi. Am I interrupting something?” said Stevie as she sauntered up.

David rolled his eyes. “Yes, you are actually. Patrick, this is Stevie. She’s a harpy, so please pay no attention to her.”

Patrick extended his hand, “Hi Stevie, it’s nice to meet you. David and I were just discussing his costume vision around this Venetian mask.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Patrick. So apparently, David must have shared his mood board with you?”

Patrick got a look in eye as he turned to David and asked with a straight face, “David, what’s a mood board and why didn’t you share it with me?” Stevie just giggled.

“Okay, I’m not loving this unbalanced social dynamic. And Stevie has not given me the appropriate time to curate an effective mood board so I’m just here perusing my options.”

“Perusing your options, David? You're in Elmdale. There aren’t that many options for Venetian masks unless there’s a specialty store you haven’t told us about yet?”

Stevie looked at David, “I like him.” And then she turned to Patrick, “I like you.”

Patrick laughed. “Well, as much as I’d like to learn more about mood boards and Venetian masks, I’m going to head out. But it was very nice to meet you both.”

“It was very nice to meet you too, Patrick,” smiled David.

Stevie just smiled broadly, “Wait, you don’t work here?”

“Um, no. I just bumped into David and helped him find the masks.”

Stevie’s grin grew and her eyes lit up. “Ah. Yes, just bumped into him. So nice to meet you Patrick. I do hope we can meet again.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were back in the car, David finally broke. “Okay, why are you grinning like you swallowed the canary or whatever?”

“You mean, why am I _grinning like a cheshire cat_ or did you mean why do I _look like a cat who swallowed the canary_?”

“You know what I meant. Spit it out.”

“Well, David, Patrick seemed very nice. Did you maybe find yourself a date to the party?”

“No. Why would Patrick go with me to some barn party? He wears straight leg, mid-range denim. He’s not into me. ”

“He is a very attractive stranger who does NOT work at the costume store, yet stopped to help you with your ‘costume vision’. And according to you, helped you not only find the Venetian masks, but then proceed to flirt with you about your sophistication. Again, what did he call you?”

David rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the grin forming. “I think that it was something about being observant and extremely handsome men, but objectively, that just means he appreciates my aesthetic.” 

“Okay, it’s my turn to roll my eyes. He was so into you, David! You should text him and ask him to the party!”

“Um… Well.”

“What? Why not!?”

“I didn’t get his number.”

“Oh, you are truly an idiot.” Stevie continued to cackle the rest of the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Two weeks later _

After taking his time getting ready, David stepped out of his room dressed for the party. He wore tight fitting black pants that got slimmer as they tapered down, paired with a white tuxedo shirt. He’d found a gorgeous all black cape amongst his mother’s clothes that was made from silk with some lace woven through. The best feature were the small crystals woven throughout the cape that perfectly matched the mask he bought at the costume store. 

While his mask didn’t offer anything to cover his hair, he preferred that over having to wear a hat. His hair was perfectly coiffed and he also wore short black silk gloves to match the cape.

When he walked into the motel lobby, Stevie came out of the back office with her bag already on her shoulder ready to go. She was wearing her normal plaid button down with a low cut white tank top, but also had on a loose fitting black skirt that landed just above her knee. Her hair was pulled back into a side ponytail and she had done her makeup.

“Whoa! You look amazing, Mr. Rose.”

David preened. “Well, thank you very much, but please don’t call me Mr. Rose. It reminds me of my father. You look very nice as well. I guess you were serious when you said you were going as a lumberperson.”

“David, I’m a  _ sexy _ lumberjack, duh,” she giggled and pushed him out the door. David rolled his eyes.

They climbed into the car. “So, are you going to tell me who you are meeting yet or will I just have to guess?” asked David.

“You’ll find out soon enough, so you can wait. Are you excited to meet a random?”

“Well, I have some news on that front.”

Stevie turned to David in surprise. “What? Did you find a way to stalk Patrick?”

“If only. Um, no. I might have signed up for an account on Bumpkin. Alexis kept on talking about it and I thought that maybe I should just look around to see what’s available.”

“You just thought you should look around. On Bumpkin. To see if Patrick was on there, I’m sure.”

“No! That was NOT the main reason…” David smiled a bit. “I was swiping this way and that way... “

“David, get to the point. Do you have a date?”

“Yes! I matched with a gentleman named Tyler. He’s very cute. Kind of a dark, handsome type. He’s going to meet me at the party. The fun part is that we are both wearing masks, so it’s very cloak and dagger.”

“How will you know who he is and that he didn’t catfish you?”

“Oh, I’m sure it will be fine. I don’t know what he’ll be wearing, but he told me it would make sense once I saw him. And he knows what I’ll be wearing, so he can find me if needed.”

“Man, David, I’ve gotta say… I’m a little surprised that you are taking that risk, but I’m very proud of you.”

“Risk? What risk? Do you think he’s going to kill me?”

“No, David. I just mean going to Bumpkin, not knowing if his costume will coordinate with your look.”

“Ah, yes. At the end of the day, it’s just another random. It’s one date at a barn Halloween party. If it doesn’t work out, I’ll force you to do shots and take me home.”

“Uh huh. We’ll see.”

They pulled up to the party and could already see a lot of people walking around. Stevie started to look a bit nervous, but David didn’t give it much thought.

They walked in the barn and headed for the drink table right away. David was pouring a drink when he saw Jake walk over.

“Hey sexy. I’m glad we’re doing this,” said Jake as he leaned down and kissed Stevie. “Oh, hey David! I love your costume -- you look amazing!” Jake proceeded to kiss David square on the lips.

After the initial shock of what just happened wore off, David started to smile a bit. “So. Jake. You’re dressed like a lumberjack. And so is Stevie.” He turned over to Stevie. “Stevie, so Jake is the date you didn’t want to tell me about? Is that because we had agreed to break up with Jake?”

Stevie looked a little embarrassed. “Well, we did break up. But then, he just wanted to celebrate my body and he does it so well. So…”

Jake had his arm around Stevie. “Come on David, you can join us if you want. We’re  _ sexy lumberjacks -  _ it was Pony’s idea. It’s a couple’s costume, but we can weave in your costume somehow if you wanted to throuple.”

Stevie just looked down and shook her head. “Pony. Oh, it was  _ Pony’s idea _ . Well, this is very exciting. You and Pony have a great night, I don’t know … chopping lumber and riding around together in the woods celebrating each other’s bodies. I definitely don’t need to throuple again in my life.”

David laughed and grabbed his drink. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,  _ Pony _ !” He walked away to find his masked date.


	5. Chapter 5

David sipped on his drink as he wandered through the crowd. He said hi to Twyla, Ronnie and Jocelyn. He continued to look around until he saw a man talking with Ray in the corner.

The man had on crushed velvet blue pants that accented his body amazingly well, a light blue button up shirt that was form fitting and a bright blue tuxedo jacket covered with silver accents. His mask was white with blue highlights and he wore a hat with a long feather. He looked perfect. This was obviously Tyler. 

The man looked up from his conversation with Ray and locked eyes with David - as well as you could through two masks. He excused himself from Ray and walked over to David. 

“Fancy meeting you here. You look amazing, David. That mask is perfect with your cape.”

David smiled and held up his cup to cheers. “Thank you very much. I had help picking out the mask from someone who has great taste.”

“Ah, yes. He must be a real fashion aficionado,” the man laughed.

“He was, for sure. I love your suit… that blue looks so good. I guess when you said that I’d know your costume, you were right.”

“When I said that you’d know my costume?”

“Well, yeah, when you said that I would know it was you.”

“Okay, I don’t remember discussing my costume. But your drink looks low, should we go refill it?”

David didn’t understand why Tyler was already forgetting their conversation, but he chalked it up to nerves. “I’d love to get another drink.”

David felt a zing as the man put his hand on the small of his back guiding through the crowd. It was thrilling to have this man dressed in a matching costume be so gentlemanly. 

After they both refilled their drinks, the man asked, “Do you want to go outside and find a place to chat? I’m assuming not close to the bonfire. We wouldn’t want smoke to get into your very _sophisticated_ outfit.”

Something felt familiar, but David couldn’t place it. “Yes, that would be great and you are correct that smokey fire does not go well with the silk nor my hair.”

The man laughed, “Okay, David. It probably doesn’t fit your mood board for tonight.” He winked under his mask and David paused trying to remember if he told Tyler about mood boards.

They walked outside and found a small area with some chairs set up. They sat down and David said, “So, tell me more about yourself, other than what I already know.”

“I’m not sure that you know that much, but I’ll share whatever you want to know. I just moved to the area recently from a small town about 6 hours away. I am a business major and I do consulting for people who want to start something new or maybe they’ve already started their business and need some ideas to get it going,” the man explained.

“That sounds like fun. I am very much of a creative type and I ran my own galleries in New York, that is until I found out that I was a fraud since my parents bought off all of my patrons.”

The man reached over and put his hand on David’s knee. “Oh, I’m sorry about that David. That had to be upsetting to learn. I’m sure that someone with your taste did an amazing job at the gallery -- whether or not your parents bought the art, you still had to have had the eye to find it and bring it in, right?”

David wasn’t sure what he was feeling -- gratitude? Appreciation? How could Tyler already read him so well? “Yes, I guess that’s true. They were truly trying to help me out of concern, but I just wish that I could have done it on my own -- you know, have my own success.” 

“I understand. I left home because I need to break away and really be on my own. I wanted to know that I could do what I wanted to do and be who I wanted to be. Does that make sense?”

“It does. A lot, actually. Did you leave that town because of a job? Or something else?” asked David. “Oh, if you want to say -- I don’t mean to pry.”

David could see a flush spread down the man’s face as he fidgeted a bit in his chair. He was looking down as he talked. “No, no it’s fine. I was in a long term relationship. With a woman. Rachel and I dated on and off throughout high school and a bit in college. We broke up and got back together too many times to count. The last time, I actually proposed -- somehow I thought that would make it better. But every time someone talked about the wedding, I just felt like my life was being taken away from me -- like it wasn’t mine anymore. So, I broke off the engagement and ended up here.” He looked up, “Sorry, if that was too much.”

“I really appreciate you sharing that with me, thank you. Definitely not too much. So, now that we have the heavy stuff out of the way… How are you liking the area?”

“Ha! I’d rather get it all out there now so there are no surprises later,” said the man as he looked up through the mask at David.

It was David’s turn to blush. “Later? So, there'll be a later?”

“Well, if you are okay with it, I’d love to ask you out on a real date. You know, so that we have a later.”

“I’d be very open to you asking me on a real date,” grinned David.

“Great, thank you David. I’ll keep that in mind,” said the man as he just smiled and continued on.

“Back to your question, so far the area is great. How can you not like the town when we have moderately edible food at the Cafe Tropical? I just wish we had a store to buy basics so I didn’t have to drive all the way to Elmdale.”

David almost jumped out of his seat. “Wait! You live in Schitt’s Creek? I thought that you lived like 30 mins away in one of the other Elms?”

The man looked confused, “David, when did we ever talk about where I live?”

David’s voice started to raise, “What do you mean? You are acting like we didn’t chat at all before tonight. You told me you lived in some Elm-Place and had to drive out here to meet me tonight!”

“Meet you tonight? David, how would I know that you were going to be here? I was shocked and so happy to see you. I could have kicked myself for not getting your phone number the other week.”

David squeaked out, “Tyler?”

“Who’s Tyler?” said the man as he started to pull off his mask. “David, I’m Patrick. We met at the costume store.”

“PATRICK! Oh my god!” exclaimed David as he leapt to his feet.

Patrick stood up and cocked his head to the side, “Wait, who did you think I was all this time?”

David started to laugh. “This is embarrassing. I was on a dating app called Bumpkin. I was messaging with a guy named Tyler and he was supposed to meet me here tonight. He told me he would be wearing a mask and I’d know it was him easily. I saw you and just assumed since you were in a Venetian mask, it was him!”

Patrick started to laugh and threw his hands up, “I’m sorry, David. I am not Tyler and I didn’t mean to ruin your date. I’ll just leave you to find him.” Patrick started to walk away, but David grabbed his shoulder.

“No! Don’t leave. Clearly he didn’t show up. And to be honest, I was also upset that I didn’t ask for your number that day in the costume shop. Stevie might have made fun of me the whole way home. I didn’t know how to find you and that’s kind of why I went on Bumpkin -- to see if maybe you were there. Wait, why are you in that costume then - with a Venetian mask?”

Patrick stuttered a bit and blushed again. “Oh my gosh. I’m so dumb. I can’t believe I’m going to tell you this. See, I thought maybe… just maybe, I would run into you again and I could ask you to this party. Then, my costume would match your mood board.”

“So, you were hoping to find me again, ask me to this party and you wanted to dress up to match each other?”

“Yeah. David, I “swiped right” on you two weeks ago in the costume store. You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

David took off his mask. “Patrick...” He looked Patrick in the eyes and then glanced down at his lips. Time froze as Patrick moved slightly closer and David felt Patrick grab onto his hips right before their lips pressed together. 

As they kissed, David wound his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and started to relax into the moment. They eventually pulled back, though still close enough to feel each other’s breaths. Patrick’s eyes were still closed as he said, “Wow, David. That…”

David’s face scrunched. “Regrets?”

Patrick’s eyes flew open. “What!? No! David, no regrets. That was my first time kissing a man and I finally had all those feelings you’re supposed to have?”

David grinned and leaned forward to give Patrick another kiss. “I’m happy to have helped. And to be honest, that was kind of like my first time too? Kissing someone that I really like.”

“Thank you, David. Are you sure though? Or do you want to see if Tyler is around?”

David started to push away from Patrick. “Okay, just…” but Patrick just held on and hauled David in for another kiss.

A few minutes later, they were jostled out of their moment by Stevie. “David, here’s your phone. You keep on getting messages from Bumpkin or something. So I see your date is going well?”

When they parted and looked at Stevie, she just got a huge smile on her face. “Patrick! Fancy meeting you here. I’ll just leave you two…”

“Hey Stevie. Good to see you again,” Patrick blushed.

David grabbed his phone from Stevie. “I guess _Pony_ has had enough fun riding around tonight?” He glanced down at his phone and saw notifications from Bumpkin. He opened the app and saw a message from Tyler. 

> _Hey, I can’t make it tonight. It’s too far and the whole costume thing is just too much work._

Patrick looked up at David, “Anything you need to handle?”

David just smiled back. “Nope. Everything is exactly as it should be. So, about that date?”


End file.
